Spencer Walsh
Spencer Walsh is Teddy's high school crush and boyfriend through several breakups and get togethers.He cheated on Teddy with a girl named Skyler in Girl Bites Dog so Teddy and Spencer broke up leaving Teddy completely heartbroken. In "Snow Show Part 1 & 2", Spencer reveals he still has feelings for her. They kiss, but later Teddy says she just wants to be just friends. Later they start dating again. They got back together in "Can You Keep a Secret?" In "Bad Luck, Teddy!", everyone shows that they don't like their relationship because they think Teddy is a jinx on Spencer because the basketball team never won any games at all. Personality Spencer is usually a nice person, who tries to be the best boyfriend for Teddy (especially after they got back together). Sometimes can be a little conceited and thinks he is ahead of eveybody. However, he never bullies anyone but he does intmidate people like emmet and there has been occasions where he has been sweet, romantic, and kind. Spencer can be very competitive ("Battle of the Bands") and sometimes makes bad decisions. He lied that he sprained his ankle to not tell Teddy that she can't dance because he didn't want to hurt her and embarass her and himself being dance partners with her (Duncans Got Talent). Teddy soon found out he was lying and gets angry at him but he eventually makes up with her by apologizing and he didn't care if she couldn't dance. In addition, he had cheated on Teddy previously, but she gave him another chance and they are currently dating again. He hardly ever notices when someone is using sarcasm. Personal life Spencer has a study date with Teddy. It was suppose to be in the library, but because of Charlie, they decided to have it in her home. Spencer goes to her home for the first time. But because of the annoyance of their family, their study date is always interrupted, which irritates Teddy. Although Spencer had many attempts to kiss Teddy, it was always interrupted ("Study Date"). In a backwards dance at Teddy's school, Teddy asks Spencer out for the big night and Ivy asks out Emmett. Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but he's too busy hanging out with Emmett and doesn't pay attention to her. However, they kiss when they're sitting alone in the back of Emmett's grandpa's car ("Dance Off"). After this, Charlie bit Spencer. Ivy said it was a sign that something fishy is going on with Spencer. Teddy finds out he has been cheating on her with a girl named Skyler. This causes Teddy to break up with him ("Girl Bites Dog"). In the episode "Teddy's Broken Heart Band", Spencer tries to apologize only to be rejected. Later on, Spencer gets a new girlfriend, Nicole, who makes Teddy jealous ("Teddy Rebounds"). However, he goes to the ski resort to apologize, but Teddy again rejects him. ("Snow Show, Part Two"). Later, she does accept his apology and they get back together ("Can You Keep a Secret?") Spencer is sometimes seen working for different jobs. First he worked at a smoothie shop ("Girl Bites Dog"), and then he was seen working as a model at a beach shop ("PJ in the City") Later, he works at Super Adventure Land ("Return to Super Adventure Land", "Can You Keep a Secret?") Later, however, he was fired ("Make Room for Baby"). In "Baby Steps", it's found out that Spencer's mother doesn't like Teddy very much. Spencer and Teddy are seen cuddling in their first scene together in the episode. Teddy is upset when Spencer's mom arrives, and the date is over. Later on, Spencer and Teddy are eating grapes and talking. Teddy sweetly asks him if his mother likes her, and Spencer says "Of course she likes you." sweetly back to her. They touch each other's hands when Spencer says that to her. Teddy pats his hands twice when Spencer asks if Amy likes him, and then they stop touching hands. Family His parents are Paul Walsh and Linda Walsh. They are shown to be prim and proper. He is an only child and prefers to be at Teddy's house because his house is too quiet. He is shown to be from a rich and classy family. They own a lodge, a cabin, and half of a mountain. Mr. and Mrs. Walsh seem to think of Teddy's family to be a joke. Spencer likes Teddy's family more, and defends her family while they are on TV. However, when Teddy and Spencer leave his house, Mr. Walsh gives a big fart, claiming that he wanted to see how the other half lives, and seems to like it. Although, Mrs. Walsh was just disgusted. His Aunt Betty was mentioned in the episode Duncan's Got Talent. Relationships Teddy Duncan Teddy and Spencer met when she invited Spencer over for their study date. Like Teddy, he cared more about Teddy than their work. Spencer helped Teddy get Charlie to nap. They almost kissed, but Gabe asks for food. ("Study Date"). Teddy asked Spencer out for the Girl's Choice School Dance. Spencer danced with Emmett instead to show off his moves. He apologized for dancing with Emmett, and said that he liked it more before Emmett joined. When Teddy talks about her worrying about how the dance would work, Spencer kissed her ("Dance Off"), But Teddy felt sad Once, Charlie bit Spencer when he came to Teddy's house. When Teddy went to Spencer at his job, she noticed he had a hand over another girl, Skylar, and thinks that he is cheating on her, but Spencer admits that Skylar is his cousin. Later, when she goes to apologize to him, she met Skylar and had an awkward conversation. Skylar had said that Spencer had told her that Teddy's Spencer's cousin and that she is his girlfriend. Spencer later comes and finds the two girls. Teddy and Skylar both realized that Spencer had been cheating on them and was later dumped by both of them ("Girl Bites Dog"). Later, Spencer followed Teddy to Mt. Bliss to the ski lifts. When the lifts stopped, Spencer and Teddy kissed. Spencer asked if she wants to be with him again, but Teddy thinks that they should just be friends ("Snow Show, Part Two"). In "Can You Keep a Secret?', Spencer has a job playing the Frog/Prince in the Princess and the Frog at Super Adventure Land. When Teddy has the same job playing the princess. On the first time they worked together, they kissed and Teddy ran away suggesting that she has feelings for Spencer again. When Spencer came to her house to see if she's okay he once again apologize to her about cheating on her and expressed that he still loves her by kissing her. After that, Teddy gave Spencer a second chance and they got back together. It is revealed in the episode, Le Halloween, that Spencer and Teddy have been together for a year since they got back together. See Spendy for more details. Skylar Skylar was Spencer's girlfriend. Although she had never been seen in the part but she says that she saw Spencer with Teddy and Spencer lied to her that Teddy is his cousin. When Teddy and Skylar met up and had an awkward conversation, they realized that Spencer was cheating and was dumped by both of them ("Girl Bites Dog"). Nicole Nicole is Spencer's new girlfriend in "Teddy Rebounds." They broke up and She Was Never Seen Again. Appearances 'Season 1' *Study Date *Dance Off *Charlie Goes Viral *Duncans Got Talent *Girl Bites Dog *Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band *Snow Show, Part One *Snow Show, Part Two 'Season 2' *Battle of the Bands *PJ in the City *Can You Keep a Secret? 'Season 3' *Make Room for Baby *Bad Luck, Teddy! *Dress Mess *Catch Me If You Can *Welcome Home *Baby's First Vacation *Baby Steps *T. Wrecks *Le Halloween *Guys & Dolls Background Information *Teddy breaks his nose in T. Wrecks *It is unknown how Paul and Linda Walsh felt about Spencer cheating on Teddy. They were probably OK with it considering the fact of how weird of a family Teddy had. *Hair style changed over time. Category:Characters Category:Teens